


I'm Not Like My Father

by lionstripe



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionstripe/pseuds/lionstripe
Summary: I am the son of Frieza, the galactic tyrant. But I don't share the same bloodlust or the same cruelty. I am different from my father, I am my own person. I don't wish to kill and enslave, I only wish to live my life and by my own morals. I'm not like my father, and I intend to prove it. Major AU
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	I'm Not Like My Father

Disclaimer

I don't own Dragon Ball Z, all rights go to Toei, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama

Sitting in a large throne made of gold and red silk, the Emporer sipped on a glass of red wine. He casually held the glass, his head slightly cocked as he rested it on his fist. It was quiet, the only sound being the sloshing of the wine as he slowly rocked the wine glass back and forth. The Emporer smiled, it was just about time.

As if on cue, he heard footsteps approaching his room. A moment later and a knock echoed throughout the large throne room.

"You may enter," he said calmly.

The door slowly creaked open and Zarbon cast a shadow on the long red carpet that extended from the Emporer's throne to the door. He walked in and kneeled down, clearing his throat before speaking. "Sir, your son has been born," he stated.

The Emporer gave a large grin, chuckling a little bit before placing the wine glass on one of his silk-covered armrests.

"Excellent, take me to him at once," the Emperor said, very pleased it was finally time.

Zarbon rose to his feet, placing his right arm over his stomach and leaned his upper body down in a bowing motion. "Of course Lord Freiza. Right this way," he told the Emperor respectfully before turning to the door, slowly walking towards it.

Frieza followed close behind, his arms crossed. They exited the throne room into a large grey hallway. Numerous soldiers were bowing as they made their way through. They walked for a few moments until they met a scientist in a white lab coat who was waiting for them in front of an entranceway. It closed its eyes and bowed, waiting until the Emporer gave his approval to speak.

"I expect everything went smoothly?" the Emperor asked in a calm and suave tone.

The scientist nodded, "Yes my lord, everything went smoothly. I'm guessing you wish to see your offspring?"

The Emporer tapped his upper arm in slight annoyance, "I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to now would I?" The Emporer asked rhetorically.

The scientist's eyes shot open out of fear as its pupils got smaller and a few beads of sweat raced down its elongated forehead. "Y-yes o-of course. How foolish of me to ask such a q-question," it studdered as a cold fear took over its body.

The scientist slowly got to its feet, shaking a little from the fear. It turned, slowly making its way into the entrance that was connected to another hallway, while Freiza and Zarbon followed close behind. However, the Emporer quickly got annoyed by the scientist's slow pace. and instead of telling it to hurry up, the Emporer outstretched his arm and pointed out his finger.

A small glowing ball of ki gathered at his fingertip, illuminating off the dark grey walls, adding a layer of faint red to them. The scientist turned around, only to be met with a beam through the forehead. Its eyes turned white as it fell to the ground, blue blood pooling around it as its lifeless body twitched. The Emporer casually walked past the corps, not giving it a second thought. Zarbon outstretched his hand and fired a beam of yellow energy, vaporizing the corps before following Freiza again

The two soon arrived at a door, opening as they got close to it. They entered a large white room with several medical pods and computers. There were a few scientists huddled around one of the medical pods, a few of them at a nearby computer. The Emporer scoffed, making all the scientists stop what they were doing. They all turned around and bowed as the Emporer walked over to the medical pod they were at.

The Emporer's face reflected off the glass as he approached it with a large and satisfied grin. He stood in front of it and placed his hand on the glass, staring intently at his offspring. The creature was submerged in a bluish-green liquid, its eyes were closed and it had on a breathing mask that was hooked up to a tube. Its arms and legs were an azure blue, its body was a greyish white and it's hard pieces of flesh like its head and the middle of its stomach was an aquamarine blue.

The Emporer softly chuckled as he curled his index finger over his top lip.

"Excellent, an heir to my throne his been secured." the Emporer said softly.

He stared at his offspring for a few more moments before extending his hand backward, "Zarbon, give me your scouter, I want to measure my offspring's power myself."

The handsome alien nodded and walked up to the Emporer, taking off his scouter and placing it in his hand. The Emporer placed it on his face and tapped the button on the side of the scouter. The Emporer's face lit up with pleasure as the number kept rising.

"50,000…..80,000…. 120,000….150,000…...175,000!" the Emporer exclaimed to himself, surprised that a newborn could have such power. He himself wasn't even half that strong when he was born.

The Emporer gave a deep laugh, he was elated that his offspring was that strong. He smiled wildly, shaking a little with excitement. "I demand he be awoken and released immediately." the Emporer told the scientists sternly.

They all scrambled to their feet and hurriedly raced to the computers. The Emporer took off the scouter and threw it over to Zarbon as he stepped back, eagerly awaiting for his offspring to be awoken. The sound of frantic keyboards typing away echoed, until the sound of air escaping silenced them. The bluish-green liquid slowly drained as the breathing mask was disconnected from the creature's mouth.

The whole room went silent as they waited for the creature to wake. It took a few moments, but the creature finally twitched and started to move around a little until it slowly opened its eyes. It blinked a few times, trying to get rid of its blurry vision. Its body jerked as the medical pod opened, releasing him.

Freiza walked up to it with a large grin, staring at his offspring with immense satisfaction. It inturn looked at him, not knowing what to make of the short creature in front of it. With hesitation, it slowly stepped from the pod, eyeing everyone in the room nervously. Freiza chuckled again, amused at the way his offspring was acting, "There is no need to be afraid my dear son, these are, after all, your underlings." the Emporer said softly.

It cocked its head in confusion, "W-what u-underling?" it asked in a child's voice.

Its body jerked again as the Emporer's laugh boomed. "This is going to be so much fun. I guess I must teach you all you need to know. My dear Ice."

Ice looked at the Emporer, even more confused. "Ice?" he asked.

"Yes, that is what I've decided to call you. Ice, the son of Frieza and future Emporer of the universe!"


End file.
